The Dragon Keeper Chronicles
The Dragonkeeper Chronicles are a five-book Christian fantasy series by American author Donita K. Paul, following the adventures of a young former slave girl named Kale, and in the later books, a knight-in-training called Bardon. DragonSpell The first book in the five-book series. Dragonspell introduces fourteen year old Kale, a slave girl who has been sent to Vendela by the village that raised her due to her discovery of a dragon egg. Just as she is about to arrive, she discovers seven more eggs in an underground cavern, and is accosted by ogre-like creatures called grawligs. She escapes while they sleep and meets Dar and Leetu, two companions sent to fetch her. They explain that she is drawn to dragon eggs by a unique power that runs in her family, and that they need her help to rescue a rare meech dragon egg from the evil Wizard Risto. DragonQuest Kale has been in Vendela only two weeks before she gets in trouble for rescuing a street urchin doneel child called Toopka, and is called to see the High Grand Ebeck, one of the highest authorities in the hall where she is training. However, she finds that he has not called her to punish her, but to send her to Wizard Fenworth, who is having trouble with the newly hatched meech egg. Ebeck allows her to take Toopka with her, but also sends Bardon, a higher-ranking young man who annoys Kale, but can at least hold his own with a sword. DragonKnight Three years have passed since the previous book, and Bardon, having completed his training as a knight, is about to start a sabbatical when his life is suddenly complicated by discovering Granny Kye, Jue Seeno and N'rae in his cabin, and they wish to recruit his help in a quest. Apparently, long before he died, Wizard Risto had frozen a group of knights in a hidden castle, to remain there as prisoners, and one of these knights is N'rae's father. Hearing the story, Bardon also suspects that one of these knights is Sir Kemry, Dragonkeeper Kale's missing father, and reluctantly agrees to help them. DragonFire Three years have passed since the knights were freed, and Kale and Bardon are now married and living in Wizard Fenworth's castle. However, the land is not faring well: Wizards Burner Stox and Crim Cropper are at war with each other, and the land is faring badly because of it. Kale and Bardon are forced to accept separate missions if the land is to survive. Kale, as a dragonkeeper, must travel with her father Sir Kemry to find his missing dragons, who fled when he was captured years ago, while Bardon, as a knight, is enlisted to help prepare (or prevent) the coming war. Dragonlight Five years have passed since Stox and Cropper were killed. The land is at once in peace, and Kale and Bardon are living happily at home with their countless dragons. However, as he is flying back from a visit to the kimens, Bardon discovers that a village has suddenly appeared in the area, and goes to investigate. What he finds is a village of strictly organized people calling themselves 'the Followers' and enlisting people to join their 'higher order.' Concerned, Bardon decides to bring the news to Paladin when he and Kale go on a quest to search for the missing Meech colony with Regidor and Gilda. Paladin confirms his suspicions, but sends him on the quest to find the meech anyway, saying they might discover more on the way. Gilda, now pregnant, becomes fussy and easily angered. They also learn that a dragon named Mot Angra has awakened and he is sending hordes of small black dragons to attack Kale. Will they win the war, or lose to a dragon 200 times bigger then them? The epilogue takes place three years after the main events of the book. Dragons and Races High Races * Emerlindians - Between four and five or over six feet tall. Emerlindians are born with pale skin and hair, and darken as they age and grow in wisdom. Leetu Bends and Granny Noon are 2 Emerlindians. Emerlindians also have the ability to mind speak with either people or animals. To mind speak with animals is much more rare. Only Bardon's cousin can speak to animals. * O'rants - Usually Five to six feet tall. Kale is of the o'rant race. Bardon is half emerlindian and half o'rant. Kale sees Paladin as an o'rant as well. O'rants smell like citrus fruits and have orange skin. * Mariones - A short stocky race. Between four and five feet tall. They are one of the more prosperous races. Most male Mariones are fighters or farmers. * Kimens - A tiny race around two feet tall. They are always around people just dont show themselves and wear garments woven from light. Shimeran, Seezle, and D'Shay are some examples of Kimens. * Urohms - A giant race over ten feet tall. Brunstetter is an Urohm who helps Kale and Wizard Fenworth in DragonSpell. * Tumanhofers - Short, squat and powerful fighters. This race, however, prefers to use its intellect. Most have very long names. However, they usually have shortened nicknames, like Libbretowit is Wit, and Taylaminkadot is Tayla * Doneels - A short furry people, usually not over three feet tall. Like flamboyant clothing. Dar is one doneel in the series. Dragons * Minor dragon - Tiny dragons small enough to fit in a large pocket. All have special talents, and the talents vary depending on the color of their scales. * Greater dragon - Largest of all dragons. * Major dragon - Elephant-sized riding dragons used by servants of Paladin. Merlander and Celisse are 2 examples of riding dragons. * Fire dragons - Fire-breathing dragons often allied to Pretender, but some follow Paladin. * Meech dragon - The most intelligent dragons, capable of speech and great at fighting. They are astounding wizards and can see people's auras, which let them see the state of their soul. They can also breathe green fire. Females lay up to five eggs in their lifetime. They can mature quickly, being the mental and physical equivalent of a seven year old in a few weeks. Main Good and Evil People * Paladin: He is a prophet of Wulder, NOT to be seen as Jesus because he says himself that he is NOT Wulder, and to be representing Jesus he would be Wulder and the son of Wulder. He is the messenger of Wulder * Wulder: Wulder is like God. He created all this was and is to come. * Pretender: He is like Satan. He wants to be like God and always fails, but hurts people as he tries. * Risto: Risto is like the anti christ. He follows Pretender, does his biding eventually gets killed by Kale and Fenworth. Category:Main Good and Evil People Category:Books